


[Fanart] When All This Is Over

by enemytosleep



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Fanart, Flashbacks, Multi, Traditional Media
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-02
Updated: 2020-02-28
Packaged: 2020-07-25 18:17:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20030221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enemytosleep/pseuds/enemytosleep
Summary: This will be a series of SFW fanart pieces forperfchan's slow burn epic,when all this is over, where do we stand. If you haven't already read the story, stop wasting time and get over there right this second. Tags will be updated as I complete each piece.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [perfchan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/perfchan/gifts).

Chapter One Excerpt:  
He swipes his ID to get into the dorm building.

He holds his head high as he walks past a gaggle of second years. Each one of them eyes his swollen face and draws their own conclusion. Keith decides that caring what they think is a luxury he can no longer afford. If Shiro is going to believe in him, then he needs to become someone worth believing in. No more fights. He’ll try.

A second swipe gets him into the common room. His door is the second one from the left. The door next to his is open.

“Eat shit and die, McClain.”

A nervous laugh. “I told you my luck would change, O’Neill!”

Keith pauses for a moment in the doorway. There’s a group of guys in the room next to his, sprawled out over the floor and the bottom bunk. They’re out of regulation dress code, uncomfortable uniform tops hanging open or pulled off entirely, in favor of tee shirts or undershirts instead. Pants rolled up, belts thrown aside, shoes off. There’s a guy on the top bunk, asleep in just his boxers, a textbook (_Fundamentals of Engineering Thermodynamics, Sixth Edition_, a scintillating read, no doubt) cracked over his eyes to block out any offending light. The rest of them are slouched over some beat up playing cards, lined up haphazardly on the floor between them. They seem like old buddies, hanging out.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two Excerpt:  
It’s been eight months since he was booted from the Garrison. Almost nine, it’ll be nine in a week. He’s trying not to keep track of the days. He’s failing.

When he’s finished eating, he pushes the saucepan to the side. He uncrosses his legs, feet to the floor as though he might get up. He doesn’t. He draws a blanket around his shoulders, forearms on his thighs, head in his hands.

It’s quiet. He misses his radio. He pawned it for supplies. Same with his camera.

He needs more supplies, but he’s rapidly running out of things to sell.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let's pretend this is the moment between him planting his feet on the floor and grabbing that blanket (it's more fun to actually see Keith, right?). Also, I could not find an unobscured reference for the poster, and in the end it was more funny to draw the phallic faucet box than to continue stressing over what it actually is on the poster.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three Excerpt:  
“Keith! Awesome, perfect, I could use your help! If you don’t mind?”  
  
“Uh. Sure?” Keith lifts his hands in what’s hopefully an agreeable gesture, if not a little confused. “What do you need me to do?”  
  
“Do?” Hunk’s already back at his desk. He has a pencil tucked behind one ear, he retrieves it and makes some notes on one of the numerous notepads strewn over his workspace. “No,” he pauses and writes something else down, “You don’t need to do anything, I just need like, your opinion.”  
  
“Oh.” Keith nods. He can do that. Probably. “My opin--uh, no prob. Go ahead, shoot.”  
  
“Okay so, I was taking stock of the Castleships’s supplies, y’know, spare parts, tools, all that---because, like it or not, we’re gonna get into battles and who’s gonna be managing the lions’ repairs---that’d be me, engineer, duh---” he trails off. “Dude, you can like, sit. If you want.”  
  
Keith blinks. There’s not really anywhere to sit---sitting on the bed would be weird right? Because they’re not that close and he doesn’t want Hunk to think that he thinks they’re close---  
  
Keith plops down on the floor. He pulls his knees up, wrapping his arms around them so he doesn’t take up the whole floor.  
  
Hunk squints down at him from the desk chair.  
  
Keith urges him to continue, “You’re the engineer…”  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had started this project a while ago, and then real life took a bit of a turn and I haven't gotten back to it since. I had actually drawn this piece back in August, but it was amid some of the worse chaos and was more of a stress relief exercise than a crowning piece of art. I've decided to post it anyway because when I look at it I instantly recall how soothing it was to color my sketch that weekend. I can't be mad at the results now can I? :)


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four Excerpt:  
Keith waves his hand in an vague gesture, indicating the multiple chairs. “There’s plenty of space for both of us.”  
  
“Right.” Lance mechanically makes his way over to an armchair across from Keith. He hurls himself down (it seems Lance is incapable of just sitting ), head tilted over the back of the chair, legs wide. He drums his fingers over the armrests, then seems to realize he’s being a nuisance and stills.  
  
A minute passes, maybe two. This is the quietest Keith has ever heard Lance. It’s nice. Keith resumes his almost-nap.  
  
“Heh.”  
  
Keith opens his eyes. With Lance’s head tilted back, he can see the long column of his neck, the way his adams apple bobs as he repeats the chuckle.  
  
“What?” Keith asks.  
  
“Plenty of space. ” Lance repeats, with a snort.  
  
Keith gets it. He rolls his eyes, but he cracks a smile as well. “Yeah.”  



End file.
